


Con Toda Libertad

by WillPark23



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Basada en la canción : Con Toda Libertad, F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, de la película Valiente (Brave) de Disney
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillPark23/pseuds/WillPark23
Summary: Por qué mientras bailaban en el jardín delantero , bañadas por la luz de la luna , Luz le hizo una sola pregunta : -¿Siempre me esperarás , Amity ? . - Siempre te esperaré ... Mi Luz . Contestó ella y eso ... La hizo inmensamente feliz ...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Kudos: 4





	Con Toda Libertad

"Distante estrella es este amor" .

"Que a nuestro hogar es buen conductor" .

Amity observaba todo el ambiente desde su ventana , esa noche había habido grandes sorpresas , que ella misma no hubiera siquiera llegado a pensar hacia un par de días , de hecho se hubiera reído de haberlo siquiera pensado .

Sin embargo la vida da muchas vueltas , y hoy a la luz de la luna , la joven Bligth descubrió algo que creía imposible .

Descubrió , que se había enamorado , pero de verdad , no solamente era algo pasajero …

Pero no de cualquier persona …

Sino , de ella … de la problemática , de esa caótica chica , que desde que apareció en su vida , no trajo más que problemas .

Se había enamorado de la humana …

Se había enamorado … de Luz .

"Un sol ardiente es este amor" .

"Que ilumina la más breve acción" .

Luz jamás se había percatado de esa breve corriente eléctrica que recorría su ser cada vez que cierta persona se hallaba cerca .

Tampoco se había percatado de que siempre que surgía un problema , acudía a ella … pues era casi instintivo hacerlo …

Siempre que Willow , Gus y ella , se metían en problemas , Amity parecía siempre la mejor opción para preguntar qué hacer ahora .

Pero era mentira .

Siempre se había engañado con respecto a ella , siempre había intentado negar o evadir , el potente sentimiento de alegría que la inundaba cuando la peliverde se hallaba cerca a ella y miraba esos profundos ojos dorados que le transmitían paz y tranquilidad posándose en los suyos propios …

"Y cada día que intento hablar" .

"Pero al viento las palabras se van" .

Desde esa noche en el baile del Grom , Amity estaba hecha un lío sonrojado .

Todos los días era lo mismo , siempre que la tenía enfrente , desde los amigos de ella , hasta sus hermanos se habían logrado dar cuenta ya .

Algo había cambiado en Amity , y ese algo involucraba a la morena latina .

Pues cada vez que la joven Bligth intentaba hablar con la chica las palabras se iban y su mente se desconectaba de todo , empezaba a balbucear y se iba corriendo …Simplemente el ver sus bellos ojos color chocolate la hacían perderse …

"Estos muros podrían caer" .

"Quiero sentir el suelo bajo mis pies" .

No era ningún secreto para todo el mundo que ella , Luz Noceda era una temeraria , en toda la extensión de la palabra :

Dónde quiera que iba causaba revuelo y conseguía meterse en tantos problemas como le era posible , pero nada se igualó a la experiencia que vivió cuando se metió más de la cuenta en la biblioteca y termino por acabar con la poca confíanza que entonces le tenía la joven Bligth .

Por qué desde ese momento descubrió que Amity , tenía un lado que casi nadie conocía , y que ella con un poco de méritos , con el paso del tiempo logro conocer casi al completo …

"Y que está cárcel dejemos atrás" ...

"Y con toda libertad" …

Amity con cada día que pasaba detestaba más y más su vida , con reglas de etiqueta , comportamientos totalmente controlados y teniendo que sustentar un apellido que por segunda vez en su vida no deseaba llevar .

Deseaba poder tener el valor de expresar el amor que sentía por la morena de una forma mucho más amplia y explícita …Lamentablemente , eso solo podía ser dentro de la casa de la morena .

La casa Búho se había convertido en el refugio de todo lo bueno en su vida .

Desde el día en que Luz se le había declarado contra todo pronóstico , la mayor parte de su vida había dado otro gran giro , haciéndola sentirse casi completamente feliz , cosa que compartía con sus nuevos amigos y junto a su pareja , la mentora de esta , su propia maestra y demás habitantes en la Owl House.

"¿Por qué llegamos hasta aquí?".

"Ya extraño lo que recién conocí" .

Luz no sabía cuándo ni como .

Pero cuando reaccionó , la joven latina estaba frente a una puerta que la conectaba a su mundo original, era ahora o nunca .

Los planes del emperador no habían salido del todo bien , ella y la pandilla de la Owl House , pudieron vencerlo en los planes que tenia , y ahora era hora de regresar al hogar , en medio del caos y revuelo , casi nadie se preocupo en ver qué la humana era prácticamente empujada al portal por tres personas …

Solo se pudo decir una oración coherente en medio de todo el lío :

-Amity … por favor , espérame …

Para todos era primordial el que Luz se fuera y esa última oración sería la garantía de todo el mundo de que Luz volvería tarde o temprano …

En menos de un par de horas , la joven morena se hallaba triste , con la Luna como su único consuelo y compañía en esa noche amarga …

Amity , ya no estaba más con ella , sus amigos … No , su familia ya no estaba con ella , pero conservaría la fé.

Confiaría en que volvería .

Lo haría , ya fuera ella … o ellos … pero ninguno se rendiría hasta volverse a encontrar , pero por el momento , no era seguro hacerlo .

"¿Qué sentiremos al terminar?" .

"Lo que ha empezado , podemos guardar" .

Cuando Amity se reveló contra sus padres nadie en la casa Bligth daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo .

Los padres estaban furiosos y amenazaban a la joven con todo lo que tenían a la mano .

Sus hermanos no podían decir palabra alguna por la impresión .

Amity la siempre correcta chica , simplemente abandono esa casa , el apellido y las expectativas , se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás .  
A los pocos minutos miró a lo lejos su destino :

La casa Búho.

Cuando llegó , fue recibida por sus mejores amigos , Willow y Gus la miraban expectantes , mientras que Hooty llamaba dentro de la casa , logrando que King , Eda y Lilith salieran a encontrar a la chica .

Ese sería el inicio de su nueva vida .

Los Bligth obviamente le retiraron la ayuda y su apellido , a Amity , no le hizo mucha falta : se le brindo uno nuevo : Clawthorne y obviamente sus padres se habían olvidado de que ahora ese apellido era mucho más importante y poderoso desde la caída del emperador , la vida de todos había dado un giro y Amity solo había necesitado de una prohibición sin sentido para llegar al hogar en el que ahora viviría .

Ahora estaría felizmente rodeada de gente que la quería y con las personas con las que lucharía para traer de regreso a su persona .

"Y estos muros ya veo caer" .

"Y siento el suelo , ya bajo mis pies" .

Tres años tuvieron que pasar de aquello , para que todo estuviera completamente seguro .

Tres años en los cuales muchas cosas habían cambiado en Luz , más su fidelidad y su esperanza no.

Y un día , mientras volvía de la escuela …

No , más bien , el día de su cumpleaños número 18 , mientras volvía de un agobiante día de clases pudo observar a lo lejos un pequeño búho que se le hizo familiar , el pequeñín se dedicó a observarla a lo lejos y después de un par de minutos hecho volar lentamente.

Luz voto sus cosas en el césped a la entrada de su casa , corrió tras el ave y ni bien llegó a una cabaña en ruinas bastante bien conocida , un par de caras familiares la recibieron .

Sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo quedó estático , frente a ella , Eda , King , Willow , Gus , Lilith y una bastante cambiada joven de ojos dorados y cabello castaño , la esperaban con brillantes sonrisas en sus rostros .

Luz empezó a llorar y Amity fue la primera en encontrar el suficiente valor para recorrer la distancia faltante entre ambas , la abrazo con mucha fuerza , mientras Luz solo se aferró a ella y decía cerca de su oído :

-Te extrañe tanto …

-Y nosotros a ti … mi gran Luz .

Por primera vez desde que llegó a la tierra , Luz fue completamente feliz de nuevo .

"Este amor lo podremos mostrar" …

Camilia Noceda no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente .

Hace unas horas mientras se preparaba para llegar a casa y celebrar el cumpleaños de su no tan pequeña hija , se había encontrado con un panorama bastante alejado de todo lo que algún día pudo haber soñado .

Llegó a casa y lo primero que noto desde afuera era que había movimiento dentro , eso la puso en alerta, ¿Qué tal si se trataba de delincuentes? , ¿Y si lastiman a su hija? , Así que preparada con el celular en mano y el número de la policía en el mismo entro con mucha precaución …

Nada la preparo con lo que se encontró dentro .

Un montón de extraños : 2 personas aparentemente grandes de edad , vestidas con prendas bastante raras , después , 2 jóvenes aparentemente de la edad de Luz más o menos , el joven varón quizá un poco más chica , ambos también vestidos con curiosas prendas que no se veían a menudo y finalmente se fijó en su hija , que estaba junto a otra joven y ambas estaban tomadas de la mano , eso alarmó un poco Camilia , ¿Quién era esa joven? , Y ¿Quiénes eran las demás personas también? .

Sobretodo , por qué un extraño aire de familiaridad se extendía alrededor de todas esa personas , que charlaban muy amenamente .

Pronto , reparó en otras tres cosas : había 2 curiosos bastones de madera tallada , un pequeño búho que se le quedó mirando fijamente y una especie de ¿Perro? Con un cráneo en vez de cabeza y … ¿Estaba hablando? … Que carajos estaba pasando .

Camilia tomo valor , aclaro la garganta y se hizo notar :

-Luz , ¿ Qué significa esto? , ¿Quiénes son estás personas? .

-Madre .

Fue lo único que escucho en la sala después de un par de minutos de silencio .

"Con toda libertad" …

-Madre – fue lo único que Luz pudo pronunciar mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie , hecho un vistazo rápido a sus amigos y miro fijamente a su madre .

-Mija , ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – repitió la morena mayor . - ¿Quiénes soy ellos? , ¿Qué hacen en nuestra casa? .

Todos en la habitación guardaron un pesado silencio .

-Bien , madre … - Luz empezó a divagar mientras sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella , y Eda parecía ser la única que comprendía perfectamente toda la situación . – veraz … tengo algo que … confesarte .

Era hora de dar explicaciones …

"Con toda libertad" …

Cuando Luz termino con el relato , su madre sentía que se desmayaba …

Su hija no había asistido al campamento …

Su hija se había ido a quien sabe que parte del mundo …

Exponiéndose a peligros inimaginables .

Y por si fuera poco , casi había muerto dos veces ahí .

Miró a toda esa gente ahí , expectantes de lo que iba a pasar a continuación .

"Con toda libertad" …

-Todos ustedes se marcharan de mi casa en este instante – declaró la Noceda Mayor al no poder terminar de asimilar la información que había obtenido.

-No , madre – Luz se interpuso entre sus amigos y su mamá .

-Si ellos se van , me voy con ellos – declaró firmemente , sorprendiendo a todos menos a Eda y King – Ellos son mi familia , me aceptaron como era y me acogieron a pesar de todo … si , te mentí , pero era justamente por qué sabía que esta sería tu reacción … - tomo fuertemente la mano de Amity en el proceso y se puso a su lado . – Ella es mi novia y ellos son mi familia también .

Camilia observo todo el panorama , la mano de su hija fuertemente enlazada con la de esa otra joven y todas las demás personas atrás de su hija , sobretodo de una de las más grandes brujas de edad , que puso su mano en el hombro de su hija en señal de apoyo …

No le quedó de otra más que rendirse en su idea de separar a su pequeña de todas esas peligrosas y malas influencias .

Y escuchar la versión que los otros tenían para ofrecer , para tratar de asimilar mejor la situación .

"Un sol ardiente es este amor" …

Hoy , a cinco años de ese encuentro , Luz y Amity estaban disfrutando de su velada , después de varios problemas en el camino de ambas , un par de peleas , algunos desacuerdos y uno que otro reencuentro y perdón , la joven pareja se hallaba en la casa de las Noceda festejando el reciente compromiso de las chicas .

Las jóvenes , buscando un poco de privacidad salieron al jardín delantero , dónde la brillante luz de la luna las sorprendió .

Y ahí , en medio de la noche , "sin nadie" aparentemente viéndolas , luz beso suavemente los labios a Amity , mientras empezaba a guiarla en un baile , cuya música solo sonaba en la cabeza de la morena , pero que era fielmente seguida por su prometida y entonces , mientras se mecía en un compás le repitió la petición que había hecho hacia ya varios años a Amity :

-¿Me esperarás siempre Amity?. – susurro en su oído .

-Siempre … Mi Luz .-

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeñito One Shot , una de mis primera aportaciones a este lindo y gran fandom ...
> 
> Está historia está también publicada en Fanfiction con el mismo título , pero con algunos ligeros cambios y correcciones ...
> 
> Por cierto , Feliz Año Nuevo .


End file.
